A Ripple Through Time
by ChiptuneImpulse
Summary: 2. The girls watch Homura's story from Magi Heaven complete with snark and jabs at Homura. 3. Origins of Roberta. 4&5. Patricia pt.1&2. Mature content in chapter 5 only, read at own discretion! 6. Down time in Heaven. 7. W.N.
1. What If

**So been watching Haruhi (Movie), watching Let's Plays of Chrono Trigger and Futurama before sleeping and came up with this... Spoliers for ep 1-10. **

**Let's flip a coin and see what DID NOT happen should the outcome of the episodes we seen changed.**

**Humor induced chapter coming Friday.**

* * *

><p>The bespecaled mess looked through the ruins of a once ignorant city.<p>

What was left was now as empty as her world.

She laid there looking in pain but at peace since she would no longer awaken. And that's what made it all the worse, she would never awaken to see _her_ again, the one she protected and loved and stole nights with just to be normal with her.

She remembered back to the first time they met and the adventures that happened after. Yet if she were to make a wish it would undo her work that caused her to save the planet. A planet which would not remember, a planet that thought this was just a natural disaster.

She looked around and found the other savior, whose face was ripped off, due to the gravel, was lying there like she had been crucified but at least Mami Tomoe wouldn't suffer some other horrendous fate.

Homura looked back towards Madoka with tears falling like waterfalls and lifted the body. She wasn't strong but she wanted to at least return her home. Along the way the rat joined her and she told it to go away. It complied and left the city altogether, but like a coin toss, the chances of this happening never happened.

* * *

><p>She didn't track it down at the mall, instead she just went and started to plan her attack on Walprigus Night. She carefully planted enough bombs at structural weak points as well as carefully not to leave behind any trace of her DNA on things she stole from the military or yakuza.<p>

When that was done she checked up on her best friend, she was safe, she didn't meet Mami Tomoe and she was ignorant of the other world but of course, like most things in history, it was what could have been.

* * *

><p>Mami died yet again, or would have had it not been Homura there to help her.<p>

She attached a bomb to some cheese and as soon as it was about to eat it, she got herself and Mami behind a protective barrier and as the grief seed fell, she gave it to Mami. Or she would have, had it not been for her cold personality.

* * *

><p>They were there to throw down and that's what Madoka just did. She threw Sayaka's egg down the bridge and it shattered.<p>

Kyouko didn't stay in town and Madoka became a mess but Homura opened up to her but like a miscarriage, what the baby could have been will never be known.

* * *

><p>Madoka held Sayaka's Soul Gem as hostage.<p>

She ordered for the blue haired girl to face her own idealogies and make her confront the boy she loved. She became fluestered and refused.

Homura pulled out a standard handgun and held it to her throat.

"Do as she says or so someone help me, I will make sure you never speak to anyone ever again." She said coldly and with a stare that had EVERY intention to pull the trigger.

So the four, well five since the rat was on Homura's shoulder, to the violinist's house.

She confronted him outside while the others were around the corner, they couldn't hear what was happening but thanks to the two magical girls' superior hearing they got the gist of it.

"He doesn't like her for her immaturity and says he is not her property." Kyouko said slowly.

"She showed him the soul gem." Homura said.

The distinct sound of a shatter made all of them come out of their hiding places.

Sayaka was dead and the boy told her that she was a yandere freak.

She died like Mami did, betrayed by what she knew. This sadly would actually happen, with or without her confronting him.

* * *

><p>Her soul gem was thrown off the bridge. It landed safely on a truck. Homura ran to get it.<p>

She would get tired since her power needed some time to work after time was frozen, yet she got to the truck and climbed it.

She held the gem to eye level and shot it. No one needed her immaturity or grief around, plus she knew what would happen to her, had she been alive.

She convinced the others that when the truck went up a ramp, it fell and was shattered when another car drove over it.

Kyouko, left town and Homura and Madoka got closer but ultimately, she contracted again and Homura left before she could see the results.

Madoka knew that what Homura wanted and this wasn't it and cried that she left her alone.

* * *

><p>A single tear was shed as was a bullet and Miki Sayaka ceased to be.<p>

Kyouko never saw Homura.

* * *

><p>Hope the reviews, have some discussion and things I might have missed.<p> 


	2. A Movie of Time

**Final tomorrow. Had a mental breakdown in class and studied today. Uploading this as a treat for those faving and adding themselves as alerts to my story. Thanks for the support guys!**

**Special thanks to Danny for being my "Proof-reading angel" :D**

* * *

><p><strong>With all five in Magi Haven, where there was a field of grass and flowers with pink water shooting outward with the stars over them, Madoka greeted Homura with open arms and a little something more that made the stoic smile, blush and laugh. Madoka winked and Homura couldn't meet her gaze.<strong>

* * *

><p>"So what does everyone do here in this paradise?"<p>

"Well the other girls and I were talking and decided that we wanted to go over your life."

Homura gave her a blank stare and Madoka had to bring her back with a reassuring squeeze to the hand.

"Girl you mean the small group you met or all the witches as well?"

"Nope, just the girls, should the other ex-puella find out, I think they would be mad at you."

"..." Homura wiped some sweat away.

"You remember Sayaka right? She requested this."

"Why." She demanded, her teeth grinding.

"I explained to her how you knew everything that was going on and why you couldn't do anything to stop is so I told her what I saw and it lead to wanting to see everything you ever did. We didn't want to force it on you came so I am giving you a choice to review it or not."

Homura was sweating bullets. It's not like she was a pervert or anything but she was afraid they would make fun of her... obsession with Madoka? If they were to be there for an eternity she might as well get along with everyone and agreed.

* * *

><p>The magic garden changed it's field to that of a movie theater and Homura's memories were reflected on a screen.<p>

She thought back to the first time she woke up from the hospital. She finished her paper work for transferring and hope to not make a mistake.

Sayaka, Kyouko and Mami who had popcorn, apples and tea respectively dropped what they were consuming when they saw the bespecaled stoic in her original attire.

A vein appeared on Homura's head she knew they wouldn't be laughing once they saw what happened to them later.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

Homura was saved.

Mami's eyes were the largest of all.

This girl whom she tried to stop from one-upping her...

It showed her role as what Sayaka and Madoka did before contracting and Kyouko asked if putting herself in danger was a front to let her see Madoka in action. She frowned.

Sayaka was laughing though because Kyubey perched himself on Homura's head while they walked into a barrier of a witch.

Mami appeared and defeated the Dolphin witch.

Homura was a bright red letting the others see her, exposed like this but Madoka was there now and all her worries shrank.

* * *

><p>Walprigus Night came and rammed Mami through a building, shattering her soul gem.<p>

The tea she had to her mouth never made it there and everyone turned to her.

They turned back to see Homura crying which Kyouko thought was impossible and almost compared her to Kyubey.

Madoka gave her first of many farewells and the suicide attack that followed.

Madoka gripped Homura tighter thanking her for trying again. Homura half closed her eyes and let her head fall onto the taller girl and smiled.

Everyone saw Kyubey appear and she made her wish.

Sayaka was the first to make a lesbian joke and was the first to be chewed out by the Goddess whos intense stare was enough to make the gravity around Sayaka ground her.

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

Homura blew the cover and embarassed Madoka.

The Sayaka from then raised an eyebrow and looked to Hitomi who shrugged.

Homura fell trying to hit the oil drum and the girls fell laughing, all except for Madoka who patiently let them have their laugh.

Homura shrunk again and hid her face in the Goddess who rubbed her back and stroked her hair.

* * *

><p>Homura threw the bomb into Patricia and everyone cringed sharing the female pain.<p>

Mami saw the way Madoka glomped her and was a bit jealous.

* * *

><p>Walprigus Night reared it's ugly head but this time it was Madoka's grief that let her become that.<p>

Mami asked what happened to her this time.

"You died saving Madoka and it made her full of regret that we couldn't stop the witch from eating you..."

Mami was quiet, the way she died in the current time was foggy to her and maybe watching Homura's memory would let her know what happened.

"So this is when you learned Kyubey was more than a cat that granted miracles..." She wasn't speaking to anyone and just let it aloud.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

Sayaka finally contracted and healed Kyosuke's hand. All except for Madoka gave her a look of "What an idiot."

Mami called Kyouko in to help them against Walprigus Night. Homura was overjoyed as they heard her inner thoughts that all five would be able to fight the witch this time. The video was paused.

"So...are we pawns to you saving Madoka?" Mami asked.

"No but I really did try to save you all at one point." Homura said bitterly.

The other girls looked at her and then each other and felt a little guilt.

They then saw Sayaka questioning Homura and asking her to get other weapons.

Kyouko grinned and Mami and Sayaka had mixed feelings as they saw her steal weapons from the military and yakuza.

"Wow and **bonus points** _for stealing them when you still needed glasses and was meek_." Kyouko said satisfied.

* * *

><p>Sayaka saw Kyousuke and Hitomi in the hospital and Hitomi confessed her feelings. Kyousuke forced a kiss and Hitomi returned it. Sayaka saw this through the glass door and ran away. Homura saw her from a distance and called Madoka telling her what she saw.<p>

"If you dealt with it like an adult..." Homura started but instead of a question they say Sayaka fighting savagely against a witch that used trains to fight them.

After the battle, all drained and exhausted Mami talked to Sayaka about her issues and that's what pushed her over the edge and at this point the three were quiet.

Sayaka went witch.

They tried to persuade her and Kyouko cringed at the Hitomi looking puppets being crushed by wheels.

Mami wasn't helping as she was in hard thought.

Sayaka saw herself being enveloped by the bombs she feared.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Sayaka shouted standing up.

"You're not the only one who gets to yell when you see this part..."

Kyouko was the first down and then Mami went out like a light. Madoka fell to her knees and Homura slowly made her way towards her.

That night they slept together.

They were too stunned to make a joke.

"...W-wait. This can't be. I can't die EVERYTIME." Mami said slowly and looking to Homura who looked sad.

the teacup in hand started to shake violently. It was like someone had it out for her AND her parents.

"Look on the brightside, that's not the way you went out _this time_." Kyouko said half smiling, half nervous.

Madoka asked to be killed and the noise that Homura made...Sayaka regretted watching but they all did and when it was over they finally noticed the wrinkles it made under her eyes.

"Wait...If you were suffering from some genetic heart disease, would it kill you due to all this stress?" Kyouko asked brow raised.

"Magic." she pointed at the screen.

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>

She killed several witches and stored the seeds in her shield.

**4.2 **

.Mami was eaten by Charlotte the first time.

**4.3**

A witch using wings attacked.

**4.7**

A mirror witch as defeated from a spam of missiles.

The girls looked bored.

**4.8**

She hunted Kyubey for fun in one time line alone.

The girls were jumping for joy.

**4.23**

**Homura hunted them all the girls down and killed them and after went witch but was in the hospital again.**

**4.34**

By this time they noticed that Mami died everytime, Sayaka went witch, Kyouko left town after Sayaka died and Kyubey was immortal and Madoka became the strongest witch ever and became like the Homura at the start of this hell. 

By then Sayaka understood the hell Homura went through and she shook her hand and gave her a tearful hug. Homura was surprised and awkwardly returned it.

Mami apologized about her smug behavior and Homura was glad she got along with her mentor again.

Kyouko besides Homura was the only one who knew the hell she went through and gave her a high five for sticking to her plan and finally getting her happy ending.

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>

Sayaka looked at Kyouko tensely.

"Do...you like me?" She asked cautiously.

Kyouko didn't say anything and munched on some pocky.

* * *

><p>Her final fight against Walprigus Night made them fear her<strong>. The fact she was a one man army that planned everything from the location it would hover to the destination of her bombs would make Batman look less threatening.<strong>

* * *

><p>By the time they got to Madoka's wish they were shocked that it took several years for Homura for her to make it to this finale.<p>

Had they still been living they would have shat themselves as Goddess Madoka erased herself from existence by killing her other half.

Yuri jokes aside they cried that only two people remembered Madoka this time around.

They saw the death of Sayaka again as she unleashed a suicidal attack on a demon as it was giving the girls trouble since Homura was fighting half-heartedly.

The rest of her life before this her soul gem being fully corrupted consisted of her baby-sitting Tatsuya, going to Junko for advice and her pretty much being a part of the Kaname household. Madoka cried seeing her family again after so long and Homura wiped her tears with her own hands.

She smiled and the Goddess nodded.

* * *

><p>"Would it be fair to watch someone elses?" Homura asked.<p>

Madoka split into many versions of her younger self and asked around, the witches wanted to get to let their stories be known as well.


	3. Bottled

**A.N: This was probably the hardest thing for me to write simply because there was limited info and little to no background on her besides she loves drinks, her 1 frame seen familiars are birdmen and her leg's are trapped in a cage...**

**Also imagine Roberta as the most attractive women you know.**

* * *

><p>The negative impact of the bar and the over all atmosphere she felt when she was trapped there didn't help her soul gem to be pure.<p>

* * *

><p>Kyubei appeared to her in a stupor, after Madoka's mother made a comment about how a girl like her shouldn't be in a bar. Not because she was unattractive or otherwise but because she could be doing so much with her life.<p>

She was off her stool and and it appeared to her upside down. She blinked and saw it next to her, instantly.

She didn't seem scared or surprised, instead she laughed.

Laughed because of her state of mind and to think her conciouness took the form of an odd animal.

It started to speak to her and she thought that the brain cells she formed throughout her life were finally taking their revenge on her for wasting them in this place.

Instead she mumbled and asked why he appeared to her and he answered back saying that she needed to be rescued from her despair.

He was right.

* * *

><p>At school other girls were asked by boys to dates and parties but <em>"Roberta"<em> was ignored just because of her intellilect? Nope, because of her looks.

One boy liked her but she didn't like men because she thought of them as pigs in general because of the things she heard on campus, college was like high school, only optional.

_Her skinny, horse like face with odd cheek bones and combed back hair made her look like a bird horse hybrid, it didn't help that she dressed oddly to others (like a street hooker) and was often mistaken for one since she liked fashion and experimented with her wardrobe._

Getting arrested then losing money for bail, negative criticism of her fashion and the fact that when she had one of her "episodes"...She loved to dance at that bar like a caged bird.

She didn't mind when the magic elixir (Something strong) took over though because it made her loose and wild and fun and that's when men tried to approach her but seeing her face, they made excuses saying they needed to smoke or take a call or some bull like that.

* * *

><p>So she returned her thoughts from her despair and formed a coherent sentence that satisfied the animal, a wish.<p>

* * *

><p>She awoke at home, she was taken home by one of the bar employees, since she was a regular. She awoke, hair in the way, messy, frazzled and silky smooth. She slowly got herself out of bed and trudged to the mirror to find a strange face reflected back at her. It mimiced her, "Is that me?"<p>

Kyubei appeared, it's tail in a playful manner sweeping something invisible back and forth.

"This was your wish, to be attractive and liked by boys."

She looked like a beautiful model and that her body changed as well. It was no longer disproportioned with fat legs and arms while her torso was petite. Voluptuous and curvy she played with body in front of a mirror by posing and trying on different clothes.

When she decided to walk out on the street, many boys, cute and handsome ones turned their heads with lust in their eyes and envy in their hearts.

Worms.

If she could peck at them for what they were and expose how flawed they were she would feel confident and did just that.

* * *

><p>Her professor at first was looking through the attendance and called people out, when he got to her name he almost dropped the clip-board. Never had he seen a 180 in terms of apperance or personality in the 10 years he was a psychology professor.<p>

She flirted for a better grade, and he complied whenever they talked in private. She had him blackmailed.

She got free drinks and go to go into clubs and many men were dumped by their girlfriends just for looking.

On the streets, they parted from the sidewalk as they saw her and some forgot about how to brake with their cars and bikes.

This went on for a few weeks.

* * *

><p>Kyubei warned her about her soul gem getting darker but she ignored it thinking she was hung over one night after doing a guy with glasses.<p>

Said guy was out of money as he used it for drinks for them.

She left taking what was in his wallet before closing the door.

He left with a friend stating they were going to miss a train, lucky for him, his friend had enough money for train tickets, unfortunately them talking about her would lead to a bewildered Sayaka.

* * *

><p>She felt content, she stripped him for what he had and left with his dignity and went back to the bar.<p>

She felt odd, heavy, not morning sickness but something similar, her breathing was getting heavier and her movements skewed but she ignored it as part of her...affair last night.

She drank and led more men like a piper.

They wasted more time, more money and more affection on her by claiming to be "her's." Yet they knew she was using them AFTER she took everything but their angry from them.

She kept dancing and drinking and sleeping and was loving it.

What happened one day though was unexpected.

She had fallen on the dance floor and a guy tried helping her up but she lay there motionless, they checked her pulse. Dead. The music stopped and someone dragged her out of there. Only instead of getting her out, they tried to get themselves out as they were now within an odd territory.

It was no longer the bar, but of cages and high stools and tables with birds, clothes and glasses floating about.

the birds pecked at their prey and the men were turned into her familiars.

Trapped in a cage her legs, the most loved part of her body, since she wore short skirts, was forced to dance as the birds cawed singing a song of bitter regret and remorse about the choice of lifestyle.

Kyubei watched on with content, he had some energy but it wasn't enough.

* * *

><p>Due to the lack of it's inability to fight due to it being trapped, Homura blew her up and Kyubei ate the seed before Homura could get to it.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks to Madoka, Roberta had a second chance at life but instead chose death since she was disgusted with the way she had lived, a hypocrite, a drunk with no control over her actions, like a man with a willing women.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Oh god I hope this doesn't spark controversy. The series gave me the impression that men suck in general besides Madoka's male relatives so I tried adapting that here...<strong>

**Next chapter, Patricia (Need someone's help with this its proving rather difficult to write, proof-reader or someone to suggest some things) than E.L Kristen (This will be easier to write but I have a TON of homework to do.)**


	4. Sewn

**So I always imagined Patrica's head to be like Celty's from Durarara! Go to Google and look up "Celty's head Durarara" but with those big framed glasses like Homura's only black.**

* * *

><p>She awoke and let the rain wash over her. It purified her body but not her mental state which she wished-<p>

She lay there and laughed thinking back; _wish_.

* * *

><p>Her mother (a women with rare auburn hair, she smelled of apples and cinnamon, she looked like an older version of her daughter but with a little more tanned skinned and without glasses and blue eyes) taught her at a young age how to sew.<p>

Weaving, stitching and knitting became skills for her but she didn't want to carry on in her mother's legacy to create toy's, dresses, quilts and blankets.

Despite her mother being a part of the community, most people went to stores and bought their clothes there. Since the business was doing poorly, she wanted to find her own talent and thought about it every time, she hung up clothes to dry.

Her mother urged her to take over the shop as a back up plan but when she told her mother why she refused her mother returned her smile and told her it was tradition to run the shop and proud that she wanted to try her own way in life.

She tried hockey and discovered she was great on skates but s_he could not take a hit nor_ could not be coordinated enough with others when it came to trying to make a goal or block a shot.

She ran for _class president_ and lost because not of her lack of a platform or gusto to tackle an issue but because her communication skills were limited and she became nervous in front of her peers.

She had the will but she lacked commitment to keep on going, out of the fear of _failure?_

_She spent many hours devoted to school and studying_ and was often left at home alone as her mother went out on a date with the rich man, such as when she wasn't helping her mother run her shop.

The time and effort spent studying though were wasted when her mind couldn't comprehend math, history, english or science well. PE was simple and Japanese was her native tongue...Sure she could be a translator but it required her to be great at other languages and she had a hard time with grammar and translating words.

She sulked at yet another C and was watching the shop, she returned from school and hadn't changed (It was a bad habit of hers to not change after school out of fatigue).

She was reading a book on how to be a model when a man, who was well dressed, entered the store. They stared at each other for a bit and she could have sworn he was blushing before he went around feeling cloth. The man talked to himself in mumbles and Patricia shyly looked up at him and remarked how dashing he was before reading her book in silence about the tale of "Lolita", translated into Japanese.

The man (was in a full suit, he looked tone but was skinny) looked at his watch and that's when the door behind the counter opened. Standing there was Patricia's mother in a lovely evening gown she designed, when asked where she was headed, she grabbed the man next to her and they told her that they were on their way to a fashion show and that she hoped that her pieces would impress judges which she carried in hand. Patricia nodded and wished her mother luck.

The man winked at her and said that if her mom played her cards right she might own a franchise of stores, since he was a business man who was rich and looking for an opportunity to expand his empire of brand names.

_Patricia smiled, fortune had finally been bestowed upon her family._

* * *

><p>She awoke the next day and made breakfast for herself, it was <em>OK<em> but lacked that _"omph"_ that restaurant food had, spices among other things she thought.

She took her glasses to after breakfast and showered. She ran by her mother's room and found it empty. She called out to the house and said that she was skating on roller blades to school and shrugged when no one responded, maybe her mother partied late?

The phone rang and her mother told her she would be staying over at her business' partners estate because the show took place in town about 2 hours away that and she had to talk to some other designers late past midnight at a diner.

She told her mother to be on her best behavior and she laughed and replied that she loved Patricia, she returned the affection.

On the way out the door she froze up, there was a _spider_. _She hated spiders not because of their legs_ _but because of their webs and trapping things in them and the tortured feeling of waiting to be free and they were poisonous._

She skated out the store screaming and almost tripped over a...It reminded her of Eevee's evolution, Umbreon because of the blue rings it had on it's back, and blue eyes that were unblinking and that same expression reminded her of it's sprite.

* * *

><p>At school, <em>she was an observer<em>, she noticed issues and tried her best to fix them or suggest ways to improve other's situations but that backfired on her sometimes in that nothing gets resolved or because no one listened to her.

The...Eevee thing followed her and she noticed that others couldn't see it.

She asked what it wanted from her at lunch, alone in a closet and it explained that it granted wishes.

Patricia was a smart girl, wishes belonged in fairy tales and other fiction like genies.

As a test of it's power, it mentally talked to her.

She asked why it chose her and it replied because it she had potential to be a magical girl.

She repeated "magical girl" with a blank look on her face and a finger to her mouth.

It sighed and from it's eyes it projected an image of a magical girl fighting a witch and saving people.

At the end of the "presentation" he said the words that would sell her.

"You could wish to be talented at something."

Patricia gasped.

If it could mentally talk to her then...

"I have to think about it."

"Of course, just call me when you have settled on your wish."

"How do I do that?"

"Just say 'I'm ready' in your mind or aloud and then I will return. For now there are others whom wish to make a wish, goodbye."

It vanished as the bell rang and she came out of the closet some others thought she accidentally was put in there as a prank and she just said that she felt like throwing up after seeing a spider eat a fly, so she ran in there and found a bucket to hurl in.

* * *

><p>Days passed as she wanted to word her wish carefully. It became the main focus for her and she lost thought in school, her grades went down but she didn't mind, she always did her homework despite tests bringing her down.<p>

* * *

><p>Arriving at home she saw several customers and noticed they were mostly men.<p>

They bought toys for their kids or dresses for their wives and after an inquiry of what size they were and finding out one of her customers was a cross-dresser she napped with a smile that she was able to help people.

* * *

><p>Her mother returned home after a few days.<p>

She asked her about a hypothetical wish and her mother admitted that she was content with her life and that the meetings went well she also had other news.

In order to pay back her business partner they were to be wed since he needed a heir to the family in order for him to get more money.

It turned out they were learning of each other on dates and at work so that their compatibility would pay off after an interview to see if she was just marrying because he was rich.

Patricia fainted about the news of marriage and her mother started to freak out.

* * *

><p>She expressed a range of emotion when she learned she was the bridesmaid.<p>

Even though her mother was a success and there would be money for her to attend college, maybe she wouldn't her wish after all.

* * *

><p>Needing to go on another trip, her mother left her and she noticed that even though she was left alone a lot that she was fine with this.<p>

* * *

><p>About a week passed and her mother still had not returned and she called the "playboy" as she affectionally called her father to be.<p>

* * *

><p>He called back saying that her mother was in a violent car accident.<p>

_They still couldn't find her head._

* * *

><p><strong>The rest, expect to see in part 2, tomorrow or later tonight.<strong>


	5. Stitched

**A.N: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU KNOW SOME OF THEORIES SURROUNDING THIS CERTAIN WITCH. Also EP. 10 spoilers. I will not say where you can read these theories just in case you're a younger viewer.**

**P.S: For an explanation as to why these elements are in Patricia's story look to the Author Notes at the end.**

* * *

><p>Sewing was basic, it was the string that stitched cloth and yarn together to make something new, something familiar, something affectionate.<p>

Affectionate.

That was lost on that day she heard the news.

Her heart was ripped apart and no needle could ever fix it.

The head was lost and they couldn't connect her together, she would be forever incomplete.

To describe that of her mother's sewing or her mother herself, she wasn't sure but one thing was for sure, she was a wreck and didn't care that the spider in her room stayed here eating a fly.

* * *

><p>At school everyone had some impact of the news.<p>

Her mother was a big part of their lives in that she made them something they all wore or loved when they younger from dolls to scarves that were free to a certain pieces of clothes.

They would stop reminiscing when Patricia would stare at them with lifeless eyes and silent tears traveling down her cheeks. Her expression was that of a bitter smile, that she forced herself to wear.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm ready."<em>

* * *

><p>"Sorry but my powers don't work that way. Once someone's cells stop functioning, that is it."<p>

What was composed hope became sobbing despair.

"It's...a coincidence but **someone else** in that crash made a wish."

"Do you know what they wished for?" She said her volume rising anger in her voice.

"No, unfortunately I wasn't there to witness it but someone from my race said that the wish involved for the individual to be saved from a lonely death, she lost her parents and seemed to have forgotten them during her wish..."

"That's her wish?" She said staring at it, voice breaking. _It wasn't a question._

She looked at it thinking before saying automatically:

"Where was my to be step-dad?"

"He wasn't there at the scene. In her limo, the male driver and her passed quickly. Her limo was found on the side of the cliff. what I can tell you is that the other girl's family was moving to a new city and now she has to move to a new environment on her own. On the brightside she can fight witches to vent-"

"I'm not ready I need more time." She said quickly between sniffles.

He nodded and repeated what he said last time outside the store, once he walked far enough, he looked back.

"Dam." He thought. "She was in the right mood to make a wish too. Ah well back to orphanage."

* * *

><p>Her would be step-dad stopped by and asked if she wanted to leave and live with him, she nodded no and wanted to stay and help her mother's shop strive.<p>

He nodded and said that he needed to go away for a while and morn the loss _in his own way._

He left some cash for her and she didn't know how to respond except with empty acceptance.

* * *

><p>People stopped by but didn't buy anything, instead they left things for her to live like food and she didn't really care.<p>

She wouldn't eat until her stomach's grumbling annoyed her.

* * *

><p>A month passed and a limo came for her and she stood her ground but lost when the driver was able to physically over power her.<p>

She was carried in by the female limo driver and thrown into the back.

She didn't get a chance to change out of her uniform. _AGAIN._

She smoothed out her clothes and just drank juice on the way and knew her would be step-dad wanted to talk to her but about what?

_The business?_

She lacked the know how of how to run one and assumed her college major would be that of business with the money she received from earlier.

_Maybe her future would be her mother's dream after all._

_She sighed._

_This bitter feeling would never leave her._

* * *

><p><em>He still needed a heir.<em>

She blinked and her mind was a complete blank. She felt uncomfortable and fiddled with the helm of her skirt and looked nervous from him to his furniture, then the walls.

"Uhm..." They were 2 hours away from home and she couldn't escape, maybe the driver could help her?

"If I don't have a child born under my blood I will lose my inheritance. The money I had from investing with your mother was lost in her death and given back to the bank. Unless you want to be my bride." He suggested, but it wasn't really a suggestion. The lust in his eyes scared her.

"I- Is that what my mom was to you?" She said voice rising with anger.

"You forget little girl she was also my business partner and money may have been the only thing on her mind for you or for herself!" He said smugly.

Patricia was wide eyed.

Without thinking in one swift fluid motion _she slapped him._

It echoed in that tiny room of his villa and he wasn't even mad.

For a full minute that it took for her to intake the whole scene the man made a call and then dragged her by her hair to his limo.

* * *

><p>She was forced into entering a building, it smelled like a warehouse but this feeling under her bare feet...A mat?<p>

She was tied up by some cuffs, blindfolded and felt herself being used as a punching bag.

_Crack._

She coughed.

"Apologize, little girl." He said calmly.

She spat and missed him but it seemed to have landed on his expensive shoes.

He kept his same bored expression and-

_She winced as her face went red and rough._

This went on for another two minuets by then she was begging and sobbing.

"If you apologized earlier than maybe what will happen could have been avoided."

_She knew that, that was a lie, if she became his bride this would have not happened but to be treated like this...Her mother deserved death over this excuse of a man._

If only she could persuade someone when she escaped but he had the money he could use for business...He could use that to bribe people to look the other way especially the cops.

As she was winded of air, her thoughts stopped like a train wreck as she heard other voices join them in that small ware house.

It sounded like the female driver and some other men.

"_Or not_." He grinned.

She recognized the feel of leather and felt a finger slowly brush against her exposed legs up her torso then to her head.

It tickled and she shuddered.

What happened next made her scream or would have had her, had face not been stuffed with..."a gag."

Someone was slowly undoing the school uniform she wore. It was a bad habit of hers, to not change once she got home.

As her whole body was exposed she felt something cold being poured on her body, odd how oil was being touched all over her instead of just letting it drip down to the floor to her feet.

They took off the blind-fold.

_"The front is mine, you can take the mouth or the back." A voice from the darkness commanded._

Oh god, they're going to set me on fire but then why take off-"_Omph_." She moaned, mouth full as she felt something thrust into her from behind. Her face became red.

Soon hands began to grab for her and all she could do was plead them not to.

What followed was silence on her part as they closed her mouth with a "gag." All she could do was take the waves of pleasure she didn't want.

* * *

><p><em>The time of day, the date, where she was and all the questions she had unknown answers.<em>

She was glad there was no spiders in the warehouse but she felt sick and trapped.

_The only thing she had known was that she was beyond tired._

Her whole body sent a wave of soreness and she moaned, she felt a bruise on her abdomen and her hair was a mess, her wrists and ankles were cuffed and swollen and there was a leash around her neck and her rear was red and it was painful to sit so she laid in a puddle of "oil."

Her throat was hoarse, from the screaming, the moaning, the begging and her eyes blood shot from the tears.

**She wondered if anyone from home cared that she was missing, then again they never listened and only noticed AFTER her mother died.**

_She was battered, bruised, tired and with the single light shining on her, her body's skin was light like an angel but the thoughts were of that of a demon cursing the world._

She felt hands on her chin and flinched.

Gloves.

She couldn't see since her tired red eyes were heavy from a lack of sleep and assumed from the size, that it was a male.

"You were such a good girl. you handled those hands and other "things" very well and... Maturely." The voice said feeling her thighs, slowly and longingly.

She pleaded, but her voice was thin and almost inaudible, there was something blocking it from coming out and she spit it out on the floor into the pool. The voice laughed and then kissed her.

Her mouth gave way like a good girl but her mind said to resist.

Her soft tongue against his rough textured one and she felt complete with it. She wanted it because it assured her that someone was there for her but she knew that the intention of the other person was not genuine and it made her tears flow more than they could have.

__The spit that was swapped, i_t was like poison._

She summoned the last of her will to bit his tongue and she received a hard slap to the cheek as a "reward" for her actions.

She couldn't put a hand to the now redder area and instead he un-cuffed her and he carried her, by grabbing under her legs and pulling her towards him. Soft met hard and she leaned against his body, she didn't want to, but gravity couldn't support her.

He resumed in the mouth again.

He forced his tongue on hers and all she could do was take it. He began to suck on hers and blood rose in her cheeks. She moaned and he kept putting his hands all over her, especially her neck. She slammed into a wall and was surprised that he had the strength to carry her like that. She felt drained and as drool escaped her mouth and they broke apart, her legs and arms on their own, straddled around his, heavy, tough frame. He positioned himself ready, so that they became one in unison.

_She would have screamed, but her brain left her and she blacked out, the last thing on her mind was of that of escape. She got her escape, but even while sleeping, it continued..._

Eventually he left her and the only thing she was left with other than a puddle of "oil" was her tears.

* * *

><p>When she awoke, with her mind clear now she called out on Kyubee.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm ready." She said mentally.<p>

"Yeah, you were, I've never seen a species of this biology handle that many males at onc-"

Patricia was pissed, he watched and did nothing?

_She made her wish, she wanted to rectify her life, to be young and to be perfect and live normally._

* * *

><p><em>Her body was beyond it's limit of pain and when her soul gem emerged she cradled it like a baby, more tears, from nowhere but her soul could make them.<em>

* * *

><p>She emerged clothed in a magical outfit. She couldn't kill him.<p>

**She couldn't.**

She wanted to.

_For what he did to her._

If she did, who knows who would come after her. She couldn't stay at home and tried to stay at school for as long as possible. There was also another reason why she wanted to stay at home.

She slowly and wobbly made her escape. At times she fell but could only think of going somewhere to get away from that horrid closed unknown area.

* * *

><p>She was the class president, she made orders and told others what to do and they finally relied on her.<p>

She was young.

_Optimistic._

_She didn't think much._

She only tried to ingrain math, science, English and other subjects into her head.

_There was no life waiting for her beyond the school._

_Going back to the shop hurt but she buried those feelings._

If she did think back to that day of her wish and of her mother, she would breakdown.

She was class president, she had to be a role model to those around her.

Everything was perfect.

She flinched at the touch of a hand that wasn't hers, especially that of a older boy or a male teacher.

No one remembered. They never would.

She did though.

A spider passed.

She wasn't trapped in a web.

_Not anymore._

She was free to do whatever she wanted with her life.

She fought witches on _it's_ orders.

She helped others and others helped her now, not unlike when mom-

She puked into trash cans, she was normal.

Her grades were perfect.

She got everything she ever wanted.

The sight of cars suddenly braking, in front of her while she skated to school, made her breakdown.

She was just a school girl.

She had talent, she could communicate more effectively with others.

She was alone at home.

When surrounded by mostly males on the streets she would go into the nearest store and wait until the streets were empty.

People would give her odd looks as she stared at the windows in those stores, waiting.

She was a normal school girl, that's how her life had always been.

_**Perfect.**_

* * *

><p>Her wish made her regret life, she knew that even without her wish she would have been...handled in that way by strangers and the rich man.<p>

_She wished to forget or make others forget, she wanted to be in control, she wanted others to have free will at her command. Not the other way around. Not like what those men did, she felt her neck, she imagined the collar to be there and the things they forced her to do otherwise, she felt her stomach, she felt something growing in there. _

_They all avoided her front, only that man, lifted her with his toned and muscular arms and positioned her and then they were in uni-_

_Her stomach flipped and she puked into a toilet._

* * *

><p>She skated far from home, under a bridge.<p>

She felt heavier, more than after what happened to her on that day...Not heavier because of the child she carried.

Breathing was more shallow, panting and lying down hurt her bones, she was sweating a lot, her entire body gave out on her.

She awoke and let the rain wash over her, under that bridge, where the two ways of going on it were separated and looked like a ===. The rain purified her body but not her mental state, when she wished-

She lay there and laughed.

_She should have wished to forget._

_She would never forget._

**Her head was her one weakness.**

_The last thing she remembered was wishing that it wasn't raining._

* * *

><p><em>It continued to rain, just to mock her.<em>

_It rained bright pink arrows._

_The arrows stopped though._

_After she felt time stand still._

_She stopped moving._

_There was no curse to set on the world in this frozen moment._

* * *

><p>Even without a head, <em>she would never forget.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: So unless she was a model the whole clothes thing has to do with her mother's shop. Especially the whole clothesline line in part 1.<strong>

**Spiders are under the skirt in the rebroadcast.**

**Her witch card states she vomits string. Spider and easy sickness...**

**Witch card also states her minions lack a mind of her own like the rich guy's "friends."**

**Hands as feet references the many hands of the men who...**

**School uniform is a gag because of what we see her wear and what's hanging in ep 10.**

**Skates should be obvious since you can't wear hockey skates on the streets.**

**This whole headless thing is because she wants to forget. Too bad she was tired and didn't wish to forget but maybe she would have forgotten her mother too. Plus even if she forgot, the man could have still gone after her unless she wished for HIM to forget.**


	6. Downtime

**A.N: After tomorrow, I will be gone for a week in vacation for a wedding.**

* * *

><p>Madoka wasn't going to enforce anything on Homura, she didn't deserve it but...her duties to help Homura in her fight to take away that burden from her, she knew she couldn't be around 6 days of the week and decided that she needed to befriend the other girls there.<p>

* * *

><p>When Sayaka first manifested, she clung to Madoka like a child.<p>

After a while of waiting for her "best" friend to come back though she knew she had to properly introduce herself to everyone.

* * *

><p>She sat at a table with Joan of Arc, Cleopatra and Himeko and started to sweat, she could never compare to these women who changed history nor could she ever accomplish anything now that she choose to be dead for her beloved.<p>

* * *

><p>When Kyouko arrived, it was as though nothing changed. She still looked the same, there were no wrinkles under her eyes to suggest that she wept for the blunette after her suicidal demise and Sayaka would never know what she needed, someone whom was wise and insightful as her would ever acknowledge her feelings.<p>

Kyouko found it fitting that if she were a boy she would have the same name as the bastard violinst.

* * *

><p>Mami joined shortly after, of course the flow of time there was...eternal.<p>

When she arrived though the first girl she tried to make friends with was Patricia.

* * *

><p>When Mami learned who Patricia was she never said anything.<p>

Even though you're in Madoka's haven, it doesn't mean that you can't feel guilty.

* * *

><p>E.L Kristen kept mostly to herself, even though everyone was nice, she was shy and tried to make up songs. Maybe is she got in contact with the "land" lord there she could arrange for "weekly" concerts or shows to keep everyone entertained, heaven and peace can only last you so long when your only audience are tea drinkers and touchy-feeling types.<p>

* * *

><p>Roberta tried to stay off alcohol but like a drug, she tried to manifest it. It was slapped away by both Charlotte and Patricia, not because they wanted her to be a better person, but because both their mother's drank.<p>

* * *

><p>When Madoka returned (about a week later) she had a surprise for Kyouko. Her tall menacing form overshadowed the girl as she ate with Charlotte. When she shrunk down to about twice Kyouko's height, Kyouko raised an eyebrow.<p>

She tried to do the same but just gave herself a headache.

Charlotte giggled.

At first she thought she was getting food but when she stepped aside she saw her little sister.

The little one ran up to her and told her how scared she had been when their dad came at her with a knife and sobbed into her older sister's chest.

Kyouko acted with false rage while crying; "I-it's not like I believe in you as a God or something..."

Madoka smiled and gave Charlotte some cheese blocks.

_Even though the girl could make it, it was heavenly cheese._

* * *

><p>After watching some girl's origins Homura formally introduced Mami and Kyouko to the Madoka she spoke fondly off on Earth. They called her crazy and yet here she was...An angel of deliverance.<p>

* * *

><p>Homura was interested in one being though, the Walprigus Night.<p>

_Who was she?_

_Where did she come from?_

_What was her story?_

_What was her wish?_

_A gear started to spin and soon she was watching what she wanted to know._


	7. PRESENTING THE GREATEST SHOW ON EARTH

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**BonesxBreak: I wanna hear it anyways. Also I agree, I think I handled things rather poorly and I even sent a PM to 3 other authors to ask if I dropped the ball and one said the amount of detail was done well. Another said the foreshadowing with the Lolita story warned him about what he expected and the other said it was ok except for one mistake, which I fixed.**

**This is one of the few times I go into detail of something and play it for it's shock factor and it seems to have worked. What shocked me is that after that chapter I got a few more favorites and alerts...**

**Oh, also learned that Japanese kids, least those with clubs and stuff leave school late and stay in uniform most of the day until they go home so I kinda guessed something right (Patricia's quirk). **

**So I will dub W.N's human form as...Robin.**

**Why?**

**Homura existed at the same time as W.N. The only other person to have existed at the same time as their witch is well...Watch ep 12.**

**Speaking of episode 12, look at the shadows of the Puella in the last shot before the projector fades to black and compare them to the familiars of hers in the anime.**

**My theory is that she stole the original witches and converted them with her power into her minions and the witches the girls fight in the anime are just copies of the originals, meaning they are familiars. **

* * *

><p>2009, Feburary 15th<p>

For a young girl with a plain simple dark blue dress that contrasted with her pale skin, young Robin had moved to New York with her parents. Her hazel eyes explored the city and it's heights. Her short brown hair was curly and danced in the wind as though it was calling her and wanted to lead her to a secret place.

With them were performers whom had been with the family for about 5 years each with their unique talent(s).

A man with a luchadora mask could headbutt a bullet and live. A bishie clown could drive a clown car using only his feet and a girl could do double-dutch while the ropes were on fire jumped using her hands.

Robin's specialty had been hanging upside down on the trapieze while laughing and juggling 3 balls.

To most that would seem...Odd but it is a circus to an audience and children it was like...Magic. To not have your blood rush instantly to your face like that...

Many came to see her and her parents, whom were acrobats that juggled objects back and forth to each other over a slowly increasing distance.

When they were done, they would jump into the air and land in the thick rope net on their feet, like cats from a high building.

Out of the corner of her eye, Robin saw an odd cat by the exit and entrance of the ring.

One of the bearded ladies off hairy plushies?

This one had a moving tail. Red eyes, rings on it's back and 2 sets of ears with earrings around it. Those earrings defied gravity as much as she did.

She kept up her juggling act and it turned it's head towards her.

The clown car seemed to have ran over it but she saw it was perfectly fine. It had not moved.

Maybe it was just her imagination?

The audience gasped and some stood up.

A snap was heard and two performers fell to the floor.

Ribs pierced the lungs and heart and with one last gasp, tear filled eyes tried to reach up to their upside down daughter.

The odd creature with red eyes cleaned it's mouth of rope.

* * *

><p>The police came and Robin had been watched by the other performers.<p>

They were to watch her and she looked at the floor in broken silence.

Time passed but words fell deaf to her.

She looked up and saw lights and men in blue but her eyes darted to the ambulence.

She broke out into a run towards the two body bags that were once her parents but was restrained.

She gave up fighting and dropped to her knees.

Her voice came back to her and it was raw, gutteral and heart-breaking.

Not even the siren of the ambulence leaving could drown it out.

* * *

><p>She awoke the next morning in her bed and went to her parent's room, next to her's in the trailer.<p>

It was empty.

She stayed in there and cried herself to sleep. She was told to grieve through practice, she knew that crying wouldn't bring them back or improve her skill, it was a waste of time.

She sighed and got into position.

She opened her eyes and started to scream as soon as she saw the net.

* * *

><p>With the recent loss a surge of visitors came in to watch and tried to talk to the girl but the other performers could only take money as a form of thanks for visiting.<p>

Some pocketed the money and others gave it to the girl but she blankly looked at it and rejected it with a nod.

* * *

><p>Practice for everyone turned from horrible to worse.<p>

The girl who could jump rope crushed her bones in her hand and got burnt scars, the man who could headbutt a bullet didn't check his gun to see that it had been replaced with a real one and the man who could drive with his feet didn't check to see if his brakes worked and was hospitilized after driving into a wall.

If Kyubey could laugh at their foolishness, he would.

* * *

><p>April 23rd<p>

With injuries and losses happening the group had to post-pone shows and it lead to internal arguments and blaming of others for the screw ups.

While all this happened Robin stayed in her parent's room.

The group was soon forgotten by the media and their fans and crumbled.

Soon only the ring leader, a man with a purple top hat, purple suit, orange ascot, a silver stop-watch, purple pants and a was left to care for Robin and found her staring at a net in a shed where they kept their supplies.

He sighed.

"Robin...I've known you since you were an infant. When you first rode a bike and stumbled it took you two years again before you mastered it and rode it on a string. You befriended a bear after it tried to claw at you and ended up saving it from becoming put down for good."

The 12 year old turned and recognized him.

It had been a few weeks since she last saw him.

To him she looked paler and her face more vertical, she barely ate. He nodded and held out his hand to her.

"Let's eat."

She slowly ate her waffles in the old-style diner but she toyed with the knife and fork as though she didn't know how to use them.

The ringmaster looked worried and knew that babying her would not help her case and coughed.

"Robin. I was wondering, I am leaving the business and-"

The knife flew at him and he dodged with a bored expression on his face.

"Don't leave us." She said.

"My dear...The others have left us. They know that we are a lost cause."

She stabbed her waffles hard, a scraping noise was made which drew attention from everyone eating or taking orders nearby."

"I can make this work, I just need time."

He nodded.

"I came to give you this." He pulled a will out of his sleeve.

"Alfred...What is this?" She saying eyeing the half folded paper.

"Your parents left this for you and you can read this later."

He handed it to her.

"I will give you until next week before I leave, if you come with me than your life will be normal, if you stay than I will call social service to pick you up."

She didn't nod, she looked at the paper.

* * *

><p>She chose to stay and was now in charge of the circus.<p>

Her parents left her nothing it was just a lie Alfred created to get her to come out of her room.

It was his deed to the business.

She sat in the audience and looked at the messy ring.

"I...I wish to have a grand stage, one that will have everyone in the world come and see. I wish to be powerful and defy physics so that what happened to my parents won't happen to me..." She said aloud.

She closed her eyes and laughed at her inability to coup with her situation, she should have gone with him.

"Do you really mean that Robin Grayson?"

She opened her eyes and was startled by the red eyed plushie she saw the night of her parent's death.

She was physically taken back and pulled on it's ears to check if it was real.

"If you make a contract with me, I can fulfill your dreams."

"...I want to have the greatest show ever and the world will be my stage."

It's eye's shown with glee as a soul gem in the shape of an egg appeared in front of her.

It was as blue as her dress and filled with a light grey fluid.

She would have screamed but she had felt worse pain before so she grabbed it and wondered what had changed by stepping outside.

* * *

><p>April 30th<p>

At first the tent was lifeless and dirty but soon people remembered after a few hours (almost 2 days) and came by to help clean it up.

She was the only performer but it didn't matter to her audience, it was like she hypnotized them and they laughed and cheered and loved her.

Kyubey, from the same entrance as before, let Robin have her "victory."

She would never know about witches and with her grand wish, he could seek out more girls who would try to take her down when she matured into a witch.

Check and mate he thought as she used her magic carelessly to do some physic breaking flips.

If she used too much magic for another show his quota would closer to completion and he could fight entropy.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: I couldn't think of anything for W.N. besides wanting the whole world to be her stage (No barrier) so that she would be highly acclaimed but after a poor review (Where the reporter would say it was all strings and wires), which she doesn't take well (tries to prove with magic but than Kyubey mentally tells her that; her audience are like zombies and they just come to watch because of Robin's magic) turning witch which destroys Russia (Where I originally was going to have her located for the whole Witch Night Celebration since it's European based.)<strong>

**From there she would move slowly across the globe, and destroy major countries and continents (save Antarctica), for a year until she got to Japan where she would face Madoka and Mami for the first time.**


End file.
